


Orphaned

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots/Stories [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Orphan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The Reader has been with Michonne ever since the start of the end of the world. Michonne is truly a mother to the reader, but does Michonne actually know how the reader feels?





	

Alexandria was quiet, tranquil, still. The world around seemed like it was nothing. It wasn’t bothering the group. It wasn’t harming anyone as much as it had been in the previous months. People smiled for once - a now unknown phenomenon that came on those rare occasions when something good happened. People would talk to one another, sometimes about things that were related to the survival of the group, and other topics that would come up would be the small details about the unplagued world only years before.

You never talked about the past, however, or at least you tried your best to avoid that topic in all possible ways. It was never something that ever interested you, even though it was a time that everyone called good. A time when everyone took advantage of everything in their possession, unaware that one day and time they would lose everything that they owned and everyone that they loved to the hell that was created. The end of the world was the only thing that fogged your mind then. 

It never bothered you though. You met a lot of amazing people when the world went to shit. Those people including: Rick, Carl, Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita. The list could be longer, a lot of people you got close to you lost. However, the one person who you had been closest to in the entire group was Michonne. 

She was the one that took you in when your entire family was killed by walkers. It took her a while to get used to you, but she ended up treating you like you were a part of her normal family. Like the blood that ran through your veins didn’t matter and that you were already considered her relative. Michonne protected you from everything, especially with the problems dealing with the governor and your first encounter with Rick’s group. For that, even without telling her, you would forever be in her debt. 

Michonne was resting on the porch of the house that you shared with the Grimes family. Judith - you loved that child dearly - was sitting on Michonne’s lap, playing with her hair. You walked out of the house and, spotting the two, sat down on the wooden structure next to them. 

“Hey Michonne.” You greeted. 

Michonne smiled as she looked your way, her white teeth flashing your way. “Hey (Y/N).” Michonne said back to you. “How is your day going?” 

“It’s quiet.” You responded, not looking at her. “I know that quiet is good in some way, but...I’m just bored.” You shrugged your shoulders lazily. 

“We could always use help around here doing many things.” Michonne informed you. 

“Like what?” You asked, cocking your head to the side. 

“Well, there’s the gardening that needs to be done. We can always fortify the fences. There’s making sure that we keep track of the weapons and food supply…” Michonne said. 

You smirked, placing your hands up to stop her. “Alright, alright. I get it. There’s a lot of stuff to actually do. I’m just being a little lazy.” 

“A little is an understatement.” Michonne cocked a brow at you. 

“Hey,” You elbowed her gently in the ribs, trying your best to avoid hitting Judith. The both of you released a symphony of uncontrolled giggles at Michonne’s little joke. The giggling soon died down and the two of you looked away from each other, taking in the scenery that the sanctuary had. You placed your hands together, elbows on your knees, and began rubbing them together out of slight nervousness. “Michonne?” You got her attention. 

She hummed, turning her head so that she was looking at you. For a brief moment, the two of you locked eyes before you looked away. 

“May I ask you a question?” You asked. 

“You just did.” Michonne said. 

“You know what I mean.” Your shoulders slouched. 

Michonne smiled. “I know. What is it?” She asked. 

It was difficult for the words to fully form on your tongue. You continued to rub your hands together, that time at a faster pace, the nerves continuing to grow and grow. A knot grew in the base of your throat. Michonne looked at you expectantly, but not bothering to say anything. Judith reached over to you, putting her hands into your hair playfully, pulling on it slightly to cause a little sting. It didn’t bother you, though. Your mind was more focused on your words. 

“Don’t pull on (Y/N)’s hair sweetie.” Michonne told the toddler, gently grabbing her chubby wrist, pulling it back so your hair fell gently against your face. 

“Michonne, will you be my mom?” The question came flowing out of your mouth like a smooth river. 

Michonne’s eyes widened as she looked at you, examining your face and, seeing that you were completely and absolutely serious, she turned away. She blinked, licking her lips as she began to play lamely with the hem of Judith’s shirt. She gave a small smile before it vanished almost immediately. 

“You wouldn’t want me to be your mom (Y/N).” Michonne said, her voice serious and quiet. 

You looked at her with sad eyes. “Of course I would.” You stated, like it was obvious. 

“No you wouldn't.” Michonne said simply. “I’m not the motherly type anymore.”

“That’s not the point.” You moved closer to Michonne, turning so that you were able to look directly into her face. “You’ve looked out for me, even when I was a burden to you when I was little. You took care of me, protected me, did everything in your power to make sure that I was alright. You protected me from the governor, from the group Daryl was with, from Terminus. You...were always there. You  _ are _ a mom to me.” 

Michonne kept her face down, not even trying to catch your gaze. She swallowed the lump that was present in her throat. Nothing was said from Michonne. You sighed lightly, getting ready to stand up, but Michonne gently grabbed your wrist. 

“(Y/N).” Michonne started. “You weren’t a burden to me. Never. It’s just that, for the first couple of weeks of us knowing each other, I was a loner. I had no idea what to do, but seeing you completely vulnerable made instincts take over, I guess. I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I still don’t. I care for you very much and it would kill me on the inside if you were to get hurt in any way.” 

Tears were slowly forming on the corners of your eyes. You sniffled and wiped them away with your wrist. You then, surprising Michonne very much, wrapped your arms around her neck, snuggling your face next to her cheek. Michonne was taken aback at first, not expecting that type of contact from you - it wasn’t that often when you showed any type of physical affection towards another person, but that time you made an exception. After the initial surprise, Michonne took her free arm - the one which was not holding Judith - and wrapped it around you, bringing you in even closer to her. 

“I love you.” You told her. 

Michonne smiled, placing her chin on top of your head. “I love you too (Y/N), so very much so.” She replied to your affectionate comment. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” You swallowed back a small sob as you brought one hand up to wipe the tears away from the left side of your face. “Can I call you ‘mom’?” You asked. 

Michonne chuckled lightly, rubbing your back. “Sure you can.” She replied. “I  _ really _ do love you (Y/N).” 

“And I love you too Mom.” 


End file.
